unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Six
'''The sexy little Noble Six '''better known as "James Ramirez" is the resident meat shield of Noble Team. He is the new spartan to Noble team after the previous member, Thom died, trying to be like Master Chief and went inside a Covenant cruiser holding a testicle nuke from his 25 killstreak. Take note that he was a sick Camper who was an 80 year old virgin. He is also the only Spartan who is from an alternate universe. He is from a parallel dimension known as "multiplayer", a world where your armor can change whenever you earn enough monies. This is why he can change his armor so quickly, and it is why he can return from the dead five to ten seconds after he died. Also, this lets him become a her so she can get laid by the rest of Noble Team (excluding Kat, unless she's a lesbian....) Noble Six was raped killed in the 11th mission of Halo: Reach by them Shark-looking-mother fuckers, but he respawned 5 seconds later and left. He was last seen having oral sex on matchmaking. In the Director's Cut alternate ending for Halo: Reach, Noble Six calls in a MAC strike to kill all the Covenant trying to kill him. When they fire, he armor locks and lives. His exact words: "Go ahead and toss a MAC round down here. I got Armor Lock, I'll be fine." He was tired of tough enemies, so he then retires to black ops, and instantly ends noob tubing once and for all. Trivia *Noble Six is actually . *Noble six has buttsex twice a week with that dirty jew. *However, in Soviet Russia, Noble Six is not YOU! * In Soviet Russia, Noble Six customises you! *Noble Six is a hermaphrodite, allowing you to choose between genders. *Noble Six will be played by Chris Crocker in the movie, "Halo: Leave Britney Alone" *Noble Six kicks ass, unless you play on Legendary. *In Soviet Russia, Noble Six kicks ass unless you play on Easy! *Noble Six also kicks licks Kat's Ass. *In the Director's Cut alternate ending for Halo: Reach, Noble Six calls in a MAC strike to kill all the Covenant trying to kill him. When they fire, he armor locks and lives. His exact words were: "Fuck 'em". *Noble Six is a sex addict, just like his father. *Noble Six is also Anakins Father. *Noble Six is also Master Chief's other bitch. Oh, and a wannabe. *Noble Six and Kat fuck during the time skips inbetween levels. *Noble Six is Master Chief's son and has a brother called The Rookie. And yes this IS possible even though Nooble Sex died before halo 1. *Behind the mask, he is a troll! *Noble Six invented sex, so he should be called Noble SIXTY-NINE! *Noble Six always aims to please, but failed when it came to Kat. *Noble Six has a condition known to most avid gamers as T-bag syndrome. *Your mummy is so fat even Noble Six couldn't R E A C H her. *In an interview, Noble Six was asked how he felt when Bungie had to kill him, Six said "What? Sorry, I was busy pushing my cock up Kat's ass, you know, it's huge, it even has tattoos on it! Oh yeah, when we're off duty we have the most spartan sex eva!" Category:Characters Category:Things that kick ass Category:Halo Reach Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Dead people Category:People who are awesome